


metanoia (take me higher)

by acatad



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, F/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, joy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 04:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11268096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acatad/pseuds/acatad
Summary: you fell  asleep in mycar i drove the whole timethey say that you did not make it out alivei'm driving here i sitcursing my therapistcause i still see you, you're alive and well and next to meyou fell asleep in mycar i drove the whole timethey think i'm crazy, that i cannot trust my own mindi'm driving here i sitlooking at the place you satwhen all this happened, when i hit the holes in the cement





	1. limerence

"Name?" asked the snobby voice of the desk receptionist.

"Tyler Joseph," I replied gloomily.

"Tyler Jos..." he tilted his glasses down, looking from his computer screen to my face. Once he seemed satisfied that I was who I said I was, he adjusted his spectacles and cleared his throat. "Therapy begins at eight thirty, you are expected to arrive at eight twenty. Jesse will escort you to your room."

My eyes shifted over to a short girl with long brown hair. She smiled up at me, and I tried to smile back, but it was half-hearted.

"Right this way, Mr. Joseph," she turned and led me up the stairs.

"Just Tyler is fine," I replied, climbing the steps behind her.

We wove through different hallways until we reached on at the very end. Room two twenty-one. I almost laughed at the irony.

"Your mini-fridge is stocked with healthy snacks and water bottles if you want anything to eat," she informed, "and if you ever need assistance, just press the button next to your door." She gestured to a small black button labelled HELP.

"Thank you," I managed to sputter out.

"No problem." She grinned once more, then exited the room.

I was left in silence.

I hated silence.

I decided to explore the room. I was staying here for a few weeks, I might as well get comfortable. The bed was in a separate room to my left, and the living room was the first thing you saw when you walked in. The bathroom was to my right, and there was no kitchen. I wasn't surprised. They had a kitchen downstairs anyway.

I didn't want to do anything, so I walked into the bedroom and tried to get comfortable on the small queen-sized bed.

It was so empty without Jenna.

"Tyler."

I perked up, looking at the window. In front of it stood Jenna. Jenna Joseph. My Jenna.

"You know this isn't healthy. You know I'm not really here." Her beautiful blue eyes stared into mine, and I ran to her, hugging her, stroking her hair.

"But you're here," I muttered pitifully.

She pushed me away. "No, Tyler, I'm not. You have to stop. You have to move on. Josh... Zack... your fans... they  _need_ you, alright? You can't go on like this."

Tears filled my eyes. "I can't go on. N... not without  _you_."

Her eyes softened. "Yes, Tyler. Yes you can. You are strong enough."

I collapsed on the bed, covering my eyes with the palms of my hands. "No, Jenna... I'm not... I'm-" My voice faltered. Tears dripped down my cheeks. I opened my eyes and looked up.

Jenna was gone.


	2. two: paroxysm

Josh paced about his room, anxiety flooding his nerves, threatening to overflow. His breaths were ragged, uncontrolled. He raked a hand through his red hair, freshly dyed for the new album.

They'd never actually released it, though.

Josh sighed, attempting to get his pulse down, and sat on his bed.

"Josh?" asked a familiar voice.

"Mom?" he replied back after a long pause. The door crept open, and Josh got to his feet, looking at his mother. She covered her mouth with her hand, and they collapsed into a hug. They both looked haggard, broken. Nothing had been the same since the accident.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry, Joshie. Nobody deserves this."

Tears continued to stream down his face. "Tyler, he... Jenna... It's all my fault."

His mom pulled away, inspecting his face. "Listen to me, Josh. This is  _not_ your fault."

"It is, though, mom... If I had only took the car to the shop, like he told me to, it wouldn'tve-"

"Josh."

He looked up.

"This is not your fault. It could've happened to any one of us. It wasn't your fault that the pothole was there and the Tyler couldn't swerve out of the way in time. If he had, he would've gotten into a head-on collision, and then both of them would've died."

He collapsed back into her arms.

"I'm sorry. I'm so s-"

"Don't be sorry, sweetie. You didn't do anything wrong. I love you, I'll always love you."

They held each other.

They cried.


End file.
